VPBE
__TOC__ Last Updated: 16th October. Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, skins and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are tentative and are all subject to change. New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * * * * * *New artwork for The following Harrowing skins will be returning to the store for two weeks for Harrowing 2013: * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Harrowing 2012's Ward Skins for permanent purchase The Twisted Treeline promotional skins will be returning to the store for two weeks for Harrowing 2013: * * * PVP.net *New log-in appearance. *Twisted Treeline is no longer in Beta. *There is now an integrated replay system. Replays are stored on the server for 7 days. You can move these files to your local machine, at which point they are only deleted when you choose to do so. Replays you've watched are automatically transferred to your local machine. You can also save replays of another player's games by viewing the games in their match history. * Harrowing 2010 & 2011, Snowdown 2009 & 2010, Winter Games 2010 and World Cup 2010 skins are now classified as "Legacy Skins". Players who currently own skins will receive the following as compensation (to apologize for their "limited edition" skins no longer being limited edition): ** A gift of RP equal to the cost of the Limited skins. ** "Vintage" loading artwork for the Limited skins. ** An exclusive summoner icon. * Loading border for Challenger added. * Harrowing 2013 Summoner Icons General *Siege minions now spawn behind melee minions/in front of caster minions, rather than at the back. (Confirm?) *Attack speed reduction is now classified as crowd control. Incidentally, this only only affects , and as other sources of attack speed slows are coupled with movement speed slows. *Champions that are immune to crowd control during their ultimates will no longer completely discard the effects. If the duration of the crowd control is sufficiently long enough, the champion will suffer the effects once their ultimate has completed. This affects , , , and . This is with the exception of airborne-type crowd control effects, which will continue to be discarded. *Tooltip updates across many champions. A noteworthy changle is , which now specifies a bonus damage cap of 100 vs monsters. ;Interface *New font for experience and gold pop-ups. *New level-up visual effect. *New death visual effect. *New and visual effect. *Stealthed champions will now have their screen tinted slightly to better inform them that they're stealthed. *For Co-Op and Bot Games - When near a turret, a ring will appear on the ground signifying its reach. The ring will change colour depending on whether or not your safe to walk nearer. ;Dominion *Healing penalty removed from the Crystal Buff. *Speed Shrine speed boost now decays over the duration. Balance Changes Champions ; * ** Damage lowered to 75 / 110 / 145 / 180 / 215 from 75 / 120 / 165 / 210 / 255. ; * **Now heals 2 + (1 * level) + per enemy hit by the empowered ability, rather than granting spell vamp. * **Enemies hit with multiple fox-fires take 30% damage from each additional fox-fire beyond the first, down from 50%. **Maximum damage to a single target is now 64 / 104 / 144 / 184 / 224 down from 80 / 130 / 180 / 230 / 280 . **Now classified as an area of effect ability. **Mana cost reduced to 50 from 60. * **Enemies hit by Charm take 20% increased damage from Ahri for 4 seconds. **Mana cost changed to 85 from 50 / 65 / 80 / 95 / 110. * **Damage reduced to 70 / 110 / 150 from 85 / 125 / 165 . **Maximum damage to a single target reduced to 210 / 315 / 420 from 255 / 375 / 495 . **Ahri now has 7 seconds to use all of Spirit Rush's charges, down from 10 seconds. **There is now a visual effect on Ahri while she has charges available. ; * **Cooldown increased to 2 seconds from 1.2 seconds. **Cooldown is now a . **Base damage lowered to 100 / 180 / 260 / 120 / 190 / 260. ; * **Active magic damage AP ratio reduced to 15% from 35%. ; *See the "Upcoming Rework" section on his champion page. ; * / **Knockup collision radius moderately reduced (this will be particularly noticable for when trying to knockup enemies who have already moved beyond the flag - i.e. it shouldn't knock them up anymore). ; *Base MR lowered to 30 from 31.25. *MR per level removed. * **Cost decreased to 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 / 90 from 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 / 110. **Damage decreased to 80 / 115 / 150 / 185 / 220 from 80 / 130 / 180 / 230 / 280. **Silence duration changed to 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 / 2.25 / 2.5 from 1 / 1.4 / 1.8 / 2.2 / 2.6. * **Damage changed to 80 / 105 / 130 from 60 / 70 / 80 . **Revised Stack System: Each cast generates a stack of Mana Leak for 8 seconds (up to 10 stacks). Each stack increases the cost of Riftwalk by 100. For every enemy champion hit by Riftwalk, Kassadin generates a stack of Void Surge for 8 seconds (up to 10 stacks). Each stack adds 30 / 50 / 65 damage to subsequent Riftwalks. **Damage from subsequent casts changed to 50 from 60 / 70 / 80. **If Kassadin hits an enemy champion with Riftwalk, half the mana cost is refunded. ; * **Debuff now lasts for 6.25 seconds up from 6 seconds. ; * **Range increased to 425 from 350. ; * **Mana cost changed to 100 at all ranks from 100 / 150 / 200. ; * **Mana cost changed to 50 at all ranks from 50 / 65 / 80 / 95 / 110. ; *Attack range increased to 450 from 425. *Base attack speed increased to 0.625 from 0.579. *Her attacks are now more responsive. * **Base damage lowered to 23 / 36 / 49 / 62 / 75 from 25 / 40 / 55 / 70 / 85. **Now deals additional damage equal to . **No longer shreds magic resist. ; * **Slow duration increased to 1.5-2.5 seconds from 1-2 seconds. **Mana cost changed to 60 from 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 / 75. * **Attack speed increased to 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 % from 20 / 35 / 50 / 65 / 80%. ; *Texture upgrade (a sort of soft-visual upgrade). ; * **Rengar now becomes visible the moment he starts leaping, rather than mid-leap. ; *Visual upgrade across all skins. *New voice and ability icons. *Attack Damage per level increased 3 from 2.9 *Attack Speed per level decreased to (+1.6%) from (+3.28%) * ** Sivir's next 3 basic attacks bounce to nearby enemies, dealing standard damage to her target and to additional enemies hit. Enemies can only be hit once but there is no limit on how many targets can be hit per attack. ** Note that Ricochet still resets the attack timer. ** Cooldown increased to from ** Cost increased to 50 from 40. * **Mana cost removed **Now returns mana from flat 150 mana. * ** Sivir gains % Attack Speed while Ricochet is active. ** Sivir rallies her allies for 10 seconds, granting all nearby allies an initial 60% Movement Speed bonus that reduces to 20% after 4 seconds. ** Mana cost removed. ** Cooldown decreased to from . ** Cast time removed. ; * **Range increased to 600 from 575. ; * **Mana cost changed to 100 at all ranks from 100 / 175 / 250. ; * **Range slightly increased. **Dark Spheres display a small triangle that points directly away from Syndra (similar to the triangle that points to Orianna's ball), indicating the direction the sphere will move in if she uses Scatter the Weak. **Dark Sphere stun detection should now be more accurate. * **Now tracks how many Dark Spheres are active with a counter on top of the skill's icon. ; * **Now restores 3% of his maximum mana on unit kill, changed from 9 + (1 * level). **Amount is now tripled on champion kills. ; * **Bug Fix: No longer grants experience. ; * **On-crit cooldown reduction is lowered to 1 from 2. The effect is now doubled against champions. ; *See the "Upcoming Rework" section on his champion page. *Two items have appeared in the game files that are tagged as "Xerath-only", although they are not yet usable: **Chancellor's Staff ***Shop Description: Increase spell pentration and ability power. Grants the ability to detect distance enemies. ***100 AP *** Magic damage ignores 50% of the target's magic resistance (applies before magic penetration). *** Reveals all nearby enemies (30 second cooldown). **Emperor's Sceptre ***Shop Description: Xerath's ultimate weapon - himself. ***Same as above, plus: Xerath can now reach level 20. ; * **Mana cost changed to 100 at all ranks from 125 / 175 / 225. ; * **For Reference (was added one or two patches ago): Now has a 0.5 second wind-down time after casting where he is unable to use Transfusion or Tides of Blood (can cast Sanguine Pool immediately). **Bug Fix: The wind-down time on Hemoplague is now 0.5 seconds as intended (was occasionally longer). ; * **Missile speed reduced to 1500 from 2500. * **Tooltip updated to clarify that the shadow lasts 6 seconds. **Travel duration increased to 0.75 seconds from 0.32. **Zed now spawns the shadow at the cast location, instead of behind the target. **"Tether range" on being able to reactivate Death Mark substantially increased. ; * **''Planned:'' Damage at later levels increased. * **If you attempt to cast outside of maximum range, Ziggs will now cast the ability at maximum range rather than move to get in range. * **''Planned:'' Area of effect increased. * **''Planned:'' Damage increased. **''Planned:'' Diminished damage from multiple mines now only applies to champions (minions will take full damage from each mine). * **Now deals double damage to minions. ; * **Range reduced to 800 from 825. **Damage reduced. **AP ratio increased. * **Range reduced to 800 from 850. **Passive cooldown reduction reduced to 2 / 4 / 6 / 8 / 10 % from 4 / 8 / 12 / 16 / 20%. **Plant damage lowered at lower levels and increased at higher levels. **Reduced the delay on when seeds can be crushed by enemy champions. * **No longer stuns after the knockup ends. **Bug Fix: Plants summoned in the thicket will now correctly receive the buff (currently only applies to plants already active). Items ; *Now grants 20-40 AD from 20-42. *Now grants 20-40% AS from 20-42%. ; *Recipe cost increased to 970 from 720. *Total cost increased to 2650 from 2400. *Now grants 10% movement speed. *Active now lasts 4 seconds changed from 6s. ; *Added to Twisted Treeline and Howling Abyss. ; *Attack damage reduced to 15 from 20. *Combine cost increased to 350 from 150. *Total cost increased to 1450 from 1250. *Activated area of vision now lasts for 5 seconds and reveals enemies that enter it for 3 seconds, from 10 and 6 respectively. ; *New Recipe: + + + 575g = 2700g *Attack damage lowered to 20 from 50. *Armor increased to 25 from 20. *Life steal increased to 15% from 12%. *Now grants 200 health. *Activated area of vision now lasts for 5 seconds and reveals enemies that enter it for 3 seconds, from 10 and 6 respectively. ; *Combine cost increased to 475 from 375. *Total cost increased to 950 from 850. *The total cost of , , and have all been increased by 100g too. ; *New Recipe: + + 530g = 2300g *Ability power reduced to 40 from 50. *Health reduced to 250 from 300. *Cooldown reduction increased to 20% from 10%. *No longer grants movement speed. *Activated area of vision now lasts for 5 seconds and reveals enemies that enter it for 3 seconds, from 10 and 6 respectively. ; (CS/TT version) *Combine cost reduced to 535 from 735. *Total cost lowered to 1700 from 1900. *Ability power reduced to 30 from 40. *Magic resistance reduced to 30 from 40. *Active cooldown reduced to 60 from 120. *The wraiths are now affected by the speed shrines in Dominion. ; *Recipe cost increased to 600 from 500. *Total cost increased to 2275 from 2175. *Attack damage increased to 50 from 40. Teasers For more teasers, please see: Future Content. A new team-building feature that allows you to host/join matchmade teams based on the champions and roles you want to play. The captain has the ability to accept and decline prospective team mates; and team members can leave at any time. This will be initially implemented as an independent game mode, alongside Blind and Draft (and will initially be unranked). References Category:Blog posts